Volviendo a por él (traducción)
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: Lea, Riku y Sora entran en la mente inconsciente o mundo de los sueños de Sora para dar con el corazón, los recuerdos y la conciencia de Roxas, viajando a través de los mundos que él visitó a lo largo de su vida. Tras esto, buscarán usar el data dentro de Sora para crear un contenedor para Roxas. [AkuRoku. Mención Soriku] [Traducción de Bring him back, de angievalentine189]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A (autora):** **Solo es algo que me vino a la mente. Hacedme saber si creéis que merece la pena continuarlo.**

 **Ya lo sabéis todos, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, así como tampoco los personajes y todo eso.**

 **N/T (traductora):** **Aquí os presento, para todos aquellos que no lo hayan leído todavía en su versión en inglés, el fanfic de** _ **angievalentine189**_ **, "Bring him back".**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo estoy disfrutando yo, tanto leyéndolo como traduciéndolo :)**

* * *

Lea sudaba profusamente mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a continuar, ignorando la rigidez de su cuerpo y continuando con su entrenamiento. Había llegado a creer que de verdad sería capaz de dominar rápidamente su recién adquirida habilidad de manejar la llave espada, sin embargo, su lento progreso empezaba a hacerle dudar del concepto que tenía sobre sus propias habilidades. Frustrado, finalmente terminó por lanzar su llave espada y se tumbó sobre el suelo, observando hacia el cielo con molestia. Por un momento, Lea cerró los ojos, preguntándose si algún día podría llegar a ser capaz de manejar su nueva arma con la misma destreza y habilidad con la que el nuevo Maestro Riku y el mismo Sora lo hacían. Sonrió.

« _Al menos soy mejor que Kairi, ¿no?_ ».

Suspiró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber rechazado la oferta de ayuda. Deseaba poder ser capaz de hacer frente a sus nuevas emociones. Sin embargo, tras su primer entrenamiento con Sora, no pudo evitar que viniese a él uno de sus recuerdos como Axel en los que aparecía entrenando junto a Roxas. Cuando esto ocurrió, y tras clavar en Sora una mirada de lo más devastada, prácticamente huyó de la escena, no volviendo a aparecer hasta semanas después. El resto del tiempo lo pasó con varias lagunas, llegando a verse atrapado en sus recuerdos, así como en la desesperación por haber sido renacido en una nueva vida… una de la que no tenía el deseo de vivir sin Roxas.

Hacía ya tiempo que había entendido que el Roxas que él conocía, tal y como expresó una vez, se había ido; y ni tan solo así podía deshacerse de ese pequeño hilo de esperanza en su pecho que le decía que probablemente podría llegar a reunirse una vez más con su mejor amigo. Normalmente suprimiría el dolor de su ausencia a través de duros entrenamientos, pero tras aquella escena, no pudo más que reírse de su propia reacción y decirles que deseaba seguir su entrenamiento a solas a partir de ese momento, siendo incapaz de mirar a Sora por mucho tiempo sin terminar sintiendo dolor al saber que Roxas estaba ahí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Una vez dejó de lado sus pensamientos, volvió a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta en ese momento que su visión del cielo había sido obstruida por su pelirroja compañera y aprendiz de llave espada, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Por algún motivo sabía que te encontraría aquí roncando, Axel.

Él suspiró. « _¿Es que nunca aprenderán? Así no es como me llamo ahora.»_

—Es Lea, y dame un descanso, Kairi. ¡Que he estado entrenando duro! —le replicó, con un puchero.

Ella soltó una risilla y asintió.

—Agitar la llave espada un rato ni siquiera cuenta como entrenamiento.

Lea se incorporó para sentarse, lanzando ambas manos al cielo con fingida molestia y desesperación.

—No seas así, ¡que me he matado a trabajar!

Ella se sentó junto a él y le ofreció algo de agua.

—Conseguirías mejores resultados si practicases contra Riku o Sora.

La miró por un segundo, antes de volver a apartar la vista.

—Nah, no necesito a nadie. Soy más que capaz de manejar esto yo solo. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! Ya sabes lo increíble que soy. —Le sonrió, esperando que su tono divertido la tranquilizase y así lo dejase solo. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, para después fruncir el ceño y mirarlo detenidamente. La sonrisa de Lea tembló, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo ante el repentino escrutinio. Se llevó la mano a la cara, limpiándose con desesperación—. ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

—No, es solo que… Me he dado cuenta de que nunca hemos hablado de cómo, aunque fuiste tú quien me secuestró y quien indirectamente terminó llevándome a Saïx, intentaste volver a por mí. Además, poco antes de eso me dijiste que tenías un objetivo parecido al mío. Ambos queríamos volver a ver a alguien a quien habíamos perdido. Volver a reunirnos con un amigo… Y bueno, creo que lo olvidé, y creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de preguntarte… ¿Conseguiste encontrarlo?

Lea se congeló, y sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se detuvo; el tiempo, su corazón, sus pulmones. « _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que traer esto de vuelta? No… no puedo… Roxas..._ »

Viendo la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

—No te des por vencido. Lo encontrarás.

Lea soltó una risa amarga.

—No, no lo creo. Tenía un plan para traerlo de vuelta, pero tuve que olvidarlo cuando conocí a Sora de verdad. —Ella lo miró con confusión.

« _Ah, supongo que no lo sabe…_ ».

—¿Sabes… quién es Roxas?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Hablé con él un par de veces; una cuando perdí el conocimiento en la isla, y otra cuando salió de Sora para hablar con Naminé. Entonces ellos… se unieron a nosotros, supongo…

Lea apartó la mirada.

—Roxas… es la persona a la que extraño. Mi mejor amigo… Ambos estábamos juntos en la Organización.

Kairi le lanzó una mirada devastada, con la comprensión dibujándose en ella.

—Roxas es el incorpóreo de Sora…

Lea le sonrió de forma sombría.

—Bingo. No hay ninguna esperanza, ¿eh? No puedo convertir al héroe de nuevo en un Sincorazón. Con todo el esfuerzo que me llevó mantenerlo alejado de los problemas… Le dije a Roxas que nos volveríamos a ver en la próxima vida, y aquí me tienes… Sin él.

« _Así que aunque ella piensa que no haya esperanzas, siente lástima por mí… Ni quiero ni necesito su compasión._ »

Lea se levantó.

—No te preocupes por ello. Soy un adulto, puedo manejarlo.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, con las lágrimas apenas contenidas en sus ojos.

—Tú… tú le querías, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

« _Wow, me llevó toda la vida para darme cuenta y ella lo logra en un minuto…»._

Lea hizo una mueca.

—Soy transparente, ¿no? —Soltó una risa amarga—. Nunca llegué a decírselo, no pude. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, o que lo que sentía era "amor"… No lo sabía, e incluso sigo sin saber lo que eso es de verdad, pero sea lo que sea que sienta por Roxas ahora, sé que es algo fuerte, así que supongo que debe estar bien… Por lo que yo entiendo de ese sentimiento, me atrevería a decir que es amor.

De pronto ella se levantó y lo miró de forma intensa.

—Tú le quieres, y estoy segura de que él se preocupaba por ti de la misma manera.

Lea sonrió de forma afectuosa, volviendo la vista hacia la distancia.

—Quién sabe. El chico podía ser bastante despistado cuando quería. Puede que él… Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿no? Una vez le pregunté si estaba seguro de si no tenía corazón. Me dijo que no lo sabía, pero la forma en la que él a veces… —Suspiró.

Ella volvió la vista hacia el suelo por un instante, para después volver a alzarla, esta vez con la determinación en sus ojos.

—Vamos a encontrar una manera para que al menos puedas hablar con él. Quiero decir, quizás él pueda volver por unos instantes como hizo antes. Hablar contigo por un momento.

Lea negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no vayas a emocionarte. Dudo que nada pueda funcionar.

Ella lo tomó por el brazo y empezó a tirar de él en dirección al castillo de Yensid.

—Por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo. No seas cobarde.

En cuanto ambos entraron por el castillo se encontraron a Sora deambulando por allí, por lo que Kairi lo tomó a él también del brazo.

—¿Dónde está Riku? —le demandó.

—Eh… ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sora, confundido y algo nervioso.

—¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PREGUNTAS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —gritó ella.

La expresión de Sora se volvió todavía más asustada, empezando a temer por la vida de sus amigos, así como por la suya propia.

—¿Es que se ha… metido en algún problema, Kairi?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, simplemente necesitamos su ayuda. Y ahora vamos.

Empujó las puertas del estudio del Maestro, sintiendo alivio al ver a Riku sentado frente a él. El Maestro Yensid se detuvo para mirarlos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó.

Kairi fijó en él una mirada cargada de esperanza y determinación, al tiempo que declaraba en voz bien alta:

—¿Hay alguna manera de sacar a Roxas de Sora? Si no es de forma permanente, ¿al menos por unos instantes? —Sora y Riku miraron a Kairi con confusión. Yensid, sin embargo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos, no llegando a parecer tan sorprendido ante la demanda.

« _Él todavía no ha dicho que no. ¿Podría haber alguna oportunidad? Por favor, déjame traerlo de vuelta… Lo necesito de vuelta_ ».

El maestro abrió sus ojos y empezó a hablar con su habitual calma.

—…Podría ser posible… Deberíamos encontrar y aislar su corazón, memorias y conciencia. Entonces buscar alguna manera de volcarlo en un contenedor, similar a aquellas réplicas data de las que Riku habló una vez.

Lea sonrió y soltó un grito de alegría.

—Even y Ienzo han vuelto. Seguramente ellos podrán crear sin problemas un contenedor para Roxas. Podrá tener un cuerpo y ser él mismo de nuevo. —A estas alturas su mirada estaba cargada de esperanza y alegría.

Yensid abrió sus ojos y miró a Lea seriamente.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que podrían ir mal. Podríamos herir a Roxas al intentar extraerlo. El contenedor podría no responder, resultando con un Roxas que nunca despertaría. Incluso Roxas podría ser herido también…

Lea lo cortó.

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo pillo. Tener cuidado. Precaución. Hay un montón de tonterías que podrían ir mal. ¡Pero podría funcionar! ¡Roxas puede volver! Así que vamos a quedarnos con la parte buena. ¿Cómo vamos a por él?

Yensid le lanzó una mirada molesta ante la interrupción, sin embargo decidió dejarlo pasar y responder como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Tú, Sora y Riku deberéis volver de nuevo a introduciros en los sueños de Sora y buscar en su mente inconsciente y en su corazón a Roxas. Tendréis que encontrarlo y dar con la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Cuando lo logréis, seguiremos trabajando desde aquí. — Yensid se volvió hacia Sora y Riku—. ¿Os parece bien?

Sora saludó a Yensid, llevándose la mano a la frente, e inmediatamente respondió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Traer a Roxas de vuelta sería genial! Él se merece tener su propio cuerpo. —Sonrió.

Riku asintió con la cabeza y simplemente dijo:

—Contad conmigo. Supongo que se lo debo. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Además, no puedo dejar que Sora vaya solo. Quién sabe qué podría pasarle.

Sora se volvió hacia él y le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

—¡Estaré bien, Riku! —exclamó, sacándole la lengua para después resoplar. Riku negó con la cabeza lentamente, todavía sonriendo.

—Lo que tú digas, idiota.

Lea dio un paso adelante, interrumpiendo la escena y exclamando.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Podremos lograrlo sin problema!

Yensid negó con la cabeza.

—No, no todavía. Necesito descansar y recuperar fuerzas para poder enviaros a los tres. Partiréis una vez haya vuelto de aquí a unas horas.

Lea lo miró incrédulo, pero una sola mirada de Kairi mantuvo su boca cerrada.

En cuanto Yensid se marchó, Sora empezó a saltar y a celebrar su felicidad hacia la misión. Riku se volvió hacia Lea y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué vamos a buscarlo, Axel? ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de traerlo de vuelta?

—Primero de todo, es Lea. ¿Lo captas? Y segundo, mis motivos son míos y de nadie más.

Sora lo miró con curiosidad mientras Riku fruncía el ceño e insistía.

—Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, y quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Kairi se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Lea quiere salvar a Roxas porque es su mejor amigo, ¡y es verdadero amor!

Lea se volvió hacia Kairi con una expresión mezcla de shock y horror, empezando a sentir su cara arder al ver cómo ñas bocas de Sora y Riku se abrían con incredulidad. Riku fue el primero en recuperarse y aclarar su garganta.

—¿Tú le quieres?

« _Ahora que_ _las cartas están sobre la mesa, no tiene sentido seguir negándolo. Seguramente ellos ni siquiera serán capaces de saber qué hacer ante mi amor por él._ »

Lea sonrió.

—Sip, y quiero a mi Roxy se vuelta, así que vamos a hacer esto bien.

Sora sonrió y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¡Felicidades, Axel! ¡Estoy seguro que Roxas te quiere también, y vamos a asegurarnos de salvarlo para que podáis vivir felices para siempre! Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir cuando me ayudaste y me dijiste dónde encontrar a Kairi.

« _Son tan diferentes que a veces me cuesta creer que este chico sea real…_ _Espera, ¿qué?_ »

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Lea con confusión. Sora sonrió.

—Tú me dijiste que Roxas era el único que te gustaba y que él te hizo sentir como si tuvieras corazón… Es genial que vosotros dos os conocierais en la Organización.

Sintiéndose sonrojar, Lea dio unas palmaditas a Sora en la cabeza.

—Sí, sí. El destino nos unió y todo eso. Pero ahora lo que necesito es ir yo mismo a por él.

De esa forma se sentaron a esperar, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo molestando a Lea mientras aguardaban a que Yensid volviese.

—¿Estáis listos los tres? —Yensid les preguntó con voz grave.

Riku y Sora lo saludaron con firmeza, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—¡Sí, señor!

—¡Buena suerte, chicos! —exclamó Kairi.

Lea sintió su cuerpo agitarse con frustración.

—No es por ofender ni nada, ¡pero vamos a hacer esto de una vez!

En ese momento Yensid pareció luchar por no rodar los ojos.

—Muy bien. Cerrad los ojos.

Los tres obedecieron, sintiendo la magia de Yensid empezar a tirar de ellos.

« _Voy a por ti, Roxas. Solo espérame un poco más_ _._ »

* * *

 _Lea se sintió como flotar. Al abrir los ojos, se vio a sí mismo de pie detrás de Roxas y de sí mismo._

 _ **Conozco esto… Es el día en el que él se marchó…**_

 _Observó cómo su incorpóreo le cuestionaba a Roxas con desesperación._

— _¿Te has decidido?_

 _Roxas se volvió hacia él, hablándole con una voz cargada de confusión y frustración._

— _¿Por qué me escogió la llave espada? Tengo que saberlo._

 _Axel se volvió hacia él bruscamente en un intento por convencer a su amigo de quedarse._

— _¡No puedes volverte contra la Organización! ¡Si les das la espalda te destruirán!_

 _Lea sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando, una vez más, vio a Roxas dar la vuelta a continuación, murmurar._

— _Nadie me echaría de menos._

 _Lea sintió una lágrima caer de su rostro mientras alcanzaba a decir de nuevo, en sincronización con su yo pasado._

— _Eso no es cierto… Yo sí._

 _De pronto, todo se volvió negro una vez más. Entonces Lea se vio esta vez a sí mismo ante Roxas, esta vez cómo el mismo. Viendo esta escena de nuevo, se preguntó:_

 _«¿Esto fue un sueño o pasó de verdad?»._

 _Volvió la vista al frente, observando a Roxas mirar a su doble con una sonrisa triste en su rostro._

— _Ey, Axel. No te habrás olvidado, ¿no? —preguntó, casi en un susurro. El otro Lea se volvió hacia él con una mirada interrogante mientras respondía._

— _Mm, ¿qué?_

 _Roxas negó con la cabeza y respondió._

— _Nos hiciste una promesa… —Por un momento deseó golpear a su otro yo por haber osado olvidarse, molesto al escucharse responder._

— _¿Lo hice? —Roxas sonrió y respondió._

— _Que tú siempre estarías ahí… para traernos de vuelta._

 _Lea asintió lentamente._

— _Sí…_

 _Roxas le sonrió una vez más y se rió._

— _¿Lo captas? —Y su imagen desapareció._

* * *

Lea abrió sus ojos para ver a Riku y Sora tumbados junto a él en la arena, todavía inconscientes. Sonrió y se acercó para golpearlos a ambos en la cabeza mientras canturreaba.

—¡Arriba, arriba, chicos! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Riku gimió y se sentó lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Por su parte, Sora se limitó a darle la espalda a Lea, murmurando un "¡cinco minutos más!". Lea agitó su cuerpo le obligó a incorporarse.

—Vamos, princesa. ¡Arriba! —canturreó, en lo que Sora abría sus ojos y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Pesado —murmuró, con un puchero. Finalmente, todos se levantaron y echaron un vistazo al lugaron en el que estaban. Lea observó a su alrededor y sonrió, antes de hablar.

—Este es el primer mundo al que Roxas fue enviado en misión después de Villa Crepúsculo.

Riku alzó una ceja.

—Entonces para encontrarlo tenedremos que ir a través de las versiones de los sueños y memorias de los mundos a los que Roxas fue. ¿Se supone que tiene que estar en uno de ellos o qué? ¿Y cómo vamos a reunir esas memorias?

Sora empezó a correr a través de la arena en dirección al gran palacio.

—Suficiente charla. ¡Vamos a avanzar! ¡¿Roxas, dónde estáaaaaas?!

Riku y Lea se miraron entre ellos con diversión, sacudiendo con la cabeza ante la vista incapacidad de Sora de actuar antes de pensar. Entonces, empezaron a correr tras él.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Espero que hayáis disfrutado esto. Hacedme saber si le veis futuro y si queréis que siga adelante.**

 **N/T:** **En mi opinión no podría haber un mejor inicio de fanfic. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, irán acompañadas de las actualizaciones de la misma autora, con dos o tres capítulos de desventaja para dar un mayor margen. Y solo decir, que cualquier comentario que le hagáis se lo haré llegar yo misma ;)**

 **¡Saludos~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A (autora):** **¡Especiales agradecimientos a** _ **kawaii uke27, Howl3, Mlanie762**_ **y** _ **acrossthegalaxies**_ **! ¡Vuestros reviews, me inspiran a continuar con esta historia!**

 **¡Reviews son vida!**

 **KH no me pertenece, pese a la cantidad de años que le he dedicado.**

 **N/T (traductora):** **Después de bastante tiempo, ¡paso a dejar el capítulo dos! Realmente quería esperar a que el fic fuese avanzando más en su versión original, pero no ha avanzado demasiado aún, así que mejor seguimos por aquí. Por otro lado, con esto hago ver a modo general que sigo activa, y que otras actualizaciones vendrán pronto. Cualquier review, se lo pasaré a ella directamente ;)**

* * *

Atravesaron la arena de camino a Agrabah. Lea caminaba en silencio, apenas prestando atención a la charla sinsentido sobre la gente a la que no podía esperar por ver. Según andaba iba mirando a su alrededor en caso de ver cualquier cosa que les ayudase a saber si iban en la dirección correcta. Se limpió el sudor sobre su frente, maldiciendo a su abrigo negro por atraer el calor incluso más.

—Ni siquiera hemos llegado aún y ya me estoy muriendo de sed. —Lea soltó una risa seca—. Qué injusto.

Riku rodó los ojos y replicó.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, Lea. Solo espera un poco más.

De pronto Sora dejó de hablar para tomar a Riku por el brazo.

—Yo también estoy sediento, Riku. Quiero llegar lo antes posible, así que… ¡Os reto a una carrera! —Y sin siquiera en molestarse en esperar por una respuesta, arrancó a correr entre risas.

« _¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Van a ir corriendo con este calor?!»._ Lea miró a Riku incrédulo. Riku le devolvió la mirada: una mirada exasperada, aunque también divertida. Se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba un "así es Sora…". Entonces empezó a correr tras su amigo. Lea los observó a ambos, todavía incapaz de comprender cómo se atrevían a correr con ese calor. « _Preferiría no quedarme atrás… o ser adelantado_ ». Y así, dispuesto a derrotarlos a ambos, Lea arrancó a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro. « _Derrotaré a esos dos chicos_ ».

En cuanto llegaron a Agrabah Lea se derrumbó en el suelo del bazar sin aliento, sintiéndose como si acabase de luchar contra cientos de Sincorazones.

—Yo gano —murmuró Riku quien apenas se veía afectado por la carrera, a excepción de su respiración ligeramente más pesada. Sora farfulló.

—¡Se realista, he ganado yo! ¡Apóyame, Axel!

Lea se incorporó lentamente, lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

—Nunca más… volváis… a hacerme eso… de nuevo. —Volvió a tumbarse, todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento. Cerro los ojos para volveros a abrir una vez más al darse cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien. Se levantó rápidamente, interrumpiendo las bromas que ambos portadores de la Llave Espada estaban teniendo.

Lea se dio la vuelta con cautela. « _¿Por qué está todo tan tranquilo? No hay nadie alrededor…_ ».

—¿Qué ocurre, Lea? —preguntó Riku, notando su extraño comportamiento.

Lea se volvió hacia él con una mueca en la cara.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie alrededor? Por lo menos debería haber algo de gente en las memorias de Roxas y Sora. Pero no hay nada. Este lugar está abandonado…

Riku frunció el ceño, contemplando la situación.

—Bueno… Realmente no creo que eso importe ahora. Mantendremos los ojos abiertos, pero tenemos que seguir avanzan–

Sora interrumpió a su amigo de la infancia exclamando.

—¡Vamos al palacio! ¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que allí habrá algo! —Riku asintió, para después responder.

—Supongo que es un buen lugar por el que empezar a buscar.

Lea se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose todavía preocupado por la falta de gente en ese mundo.

—Vale, pero sigo pensando que hay algo raro. Lo siento en mis entrañas, tío. —Golpeó su estómago para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al palacio, cuya magnificencia podía apreciarse incluso en la distancia.

Rápidamente, lost res empezaron a caminar hacia los portones. Lea vio a una mujer vestida en un azul y muy revelador traje. Sora pareció estar a punto de gritar y saludar cuando de pronto se detuvo.

—Quizás ella no me conoce… Si ella no es más que una memoria, como en el Castillo del Olvido… ¡Venga ya! ¡Sería horrible ser olvidado de nuevo por todos! —exclamó con un puchero.

Su pregunta fue respuesta en cuanto Lea observó a la mujer volverse hacia ellos. Ella los miró uno a uno. Cuando sus ojos captaron a Sora, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras empezaba a correr hacia su dirección.

—¡Sora! —gritó. Feliz por haber sido reconocido, Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió.

—¡Hola, Jasmine!

Ella echo un rápido vistazo a Lea y a Riku. Tras esto, se volvió hacia Sora.

—¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Y dónde están Donald y Goofy?

Sora puso su mano sobre el hombro de Riku para presentarlo.

—¡Este es mi amigo Riku! ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba buscando a alguien? ¡Era a él! —Dicho esto, pasó a colocar su otra mano en el hombro de Lea—. Y este es Axel. De hecho él ahora mismo también está buscando a alguien. ¿Has visto a un chico rubio con los ojos azules? ¿Alguien algo pálido y tranquilo?

Lea se quitó la mano de Sora de encima y dijo:

—De hecho, me llamo _**Lea**_ —enfatizó—. ¿Lo captas? Uh, da igual…

—Jasmine —respondió ella.

—PRINCESA JASMINE —aclaró Sora.

« _Wow, en serio, ¿a quién le importa, Sora?_ _Porque a mí no_ ».

—Gracias, chico —murmuró Lea—. Lo que sea, ¿no habrás visto por aquí a un chico bajito y gruñón, ¿no? Se llama Roxas. Seguramente esté vestido con un traje como el mío… —Se detuvo en cuanto vio un reflejo de conocimiento en sus ojos—. ¡¿Lo has visto?! —preguntó, incapaz de mantener el revoltijo de esperanza y ligera desesperación fuera de su voz.

Jasmine se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—He visto a alguien con un traje como el tuyo correr hacia el callejón… Pero no pude ver su rostro porque lo tenía oculto…

—No, ¡esto es genial! ¡Tiene que ser él! —exclamó Lea, eufórico ante semejante información—. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, princesa! —Y sin esperar un segundo más, Lea arrancó a correr en dirección al lugar que ella especificó.

« _Roxas, ¡allá voy!_ _Te prometí que te buscaría._ _Solo espérame_ ».

hj

—LEA.

—AXEL.

Lea se detuvo abruptamente, volviéndose hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos!

Riku corrió hacia él con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—No puedes ir a por él de esta manera. Ni siquiera sabemos si es él de verdad.

—¿Y quén más iba a ser sino? ¡Tiene que ser Roxas!

Riku frunció el ceño.

—Aún así. Solo acuérdate de lo que el Maestro Yensid dijo. Esto es territorio desconocido. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Lea rodó los ojos y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

—Eso ya lo sé, oh-sabio-Maestro de la Llave Espada. Estoy teniendo cuidado, ¿vale? —Y con eso, se volvió de nuevo y emprendió una vez más su marcha.

« _Tiene que ser él. Tiene que serlo_ ».

De pronto, apenas unos segundos antes de meterse por el callejón, toda una serie de sombras empezaron a emerger a su alrededor. Sus Llave Espada se materializaron al instante.

—¡Sincorazones! —gritó Sora.

« _No, ahora no. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!_ », gritó Lea en su cabeza. Justo cuando se colocaron en prosición para atacar, se paralizaron, confusos.

—¿Pero qué son…? —susurró Riku. Las criaturas que los rodeaban no eran ni sincorazones ni incorpóreos, y definiticamente no eran comesueños.

Las criaturas, envueltas en oscuridad y de brillantes ojos amarillos, se lanzaron a atacar todas a la vez.

* * *

 **N/T (traductora): Aquí acaba el capítulo 2. Si sois extremadamente impacientes siempre tenéis la opción de pasaros a seguirlo en la versión original en inglés, y en ese caso espero de verdad que le dejéis comentario, aunque sea en español (o lo dejáis aquí y yo se lo paso. También es opción). Ya sabéis lo mucho que animan a seguir :) ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **N/A (autora):** **Lo siento. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. La vida, ¿qué puedo decir?**

 **Disclaimer: KH sigue sin pertenecerme. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y recordad comentar, ¡aunque sea una cara feliz o algo!**

 **N/T (traductora):** **¡FELIZ DÍA AKUROKU! El fandom está bastante muerto aquí en español, pero os aseguro que en la zona inglesa siguen celebrándolo, así que ni de coña voy a dejar pasar este día sin que un AkuRoku salga a la luz. EDITADO: Mañana iba a salir el último capítulo del mio, pero por x problemas no pude terminarlo. Aun así se puede esperar en muy poquitos días. Sorpresa. Como LunarMischief189 misma dice, la vida. El tiempo pasa sin que uno se dé cuenta, cosa que dificulta bastante las actualizaciones. Pero recordad que todas terminan llegando tarde o temprano ;)**

* * *

— _ **¿Pero qué son…? —susurró Riku. Las criaturas que los rodeaban no eran ni sincorazones ni incorpóreos, y definitivamente no eran comesueños.**_

 _ **Las criaturas, envueltas en oscuridad y de brillantes ojos amarillos, se lanzaron a atacar todas a la vez.**_

—¡A quién mierda le importa! ¡Simplemente vamos a deshacernos de ellas y a buscar a Roxas! —gruñó Lea, golpeando con su Llave Espada a las criaturas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

—¡No es un buen momento para pararse a pensar, Riku! —le gritó Sora, en lo que esquivaba por los pelos lo que podría haber sido un duro golpe.

—Disculpadme por tratar de entender contra qué nos estamos enfrentando —gruñó Riku, corriendo tras ellos. Se paró a pensar en su apariencia. Parecían carecer de una forma corporal totalmente completa, y pese a ello eran capaces de atacarlos con la ayuda de sus garras. Aparentemente no eran más que remolinos de oscuridad, con una forma en constante cambio. Apenas eran capaces de llegar a discernir la forma que tomaban, y el único rasgo que conseguía distinguir en ellos no eran más que unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

La lucha se prolongó más de lo necesario con unos ataques aparentemente ineficaces contra sus enemigos. Lea parpadeó al notar cómo el sudor le llegó a los ojos, e inmediatamente después se preparó para desatar la magia que había estado practicando.

—¡Piro! —exclamó, y una fuerte ola de calor te extendió hacia el enemigo. Las llamas los envolvieron, reduciéndolos en número poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres una vez más.

Sora colapsó, cayendo contra el suelo con un hondo suspiro.

—¡Eso ha sido agotador! —exclamó, estirando unos adoloridos músculos.

Riku se acercó a su amigo y apuntó hacia él con su Llave Espada.

—Cura.

Sora suspiró con alivio, sintiendo de pronto el cálido resplandor de la magia curadora envolciéndolo. Se sentó, sintiéndose ahora mucho mejor.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Riku se acercó a la pared del fondo del callejón y colocó su mano sobre ella.

—¿Qué estás hacienda?

—Busco la presencia de residuos de algún portal de oscuridad que se haya abierto hace poco. Quienquiera que fuese la persona que vimos claramente entró por aquí. La única manera que podría haber utilizado para desaparecer así es usando uno. —Movió la mano con lentitud por la superficie de la pared antes de detenerse—. Aquí. Puedo sentir la presencia de un portal oscuro.

Lea soltó un gemido, avanzando hacia él.

—¡Genial! Sabemos a dónde fue la persona de negro, pero ¿de qué nos sirve si no sabemos hacia dónde va el portal? —Se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando con frustración—. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, golpeándola con una mano.

« _Roxas… ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte si no me dejas?_ ».

Justo en el momento en el que finalizaba sus pensamients, la pared pareció envolverse en una total oscuridad, empujando a Lea hacia ella.

—¡AXEL! —Riku y Sora corrieron hacia la oscuridad para llegar justo cuando ésta se cerro ante ellos.

—¡Axel ha desaparecido, Riku!

Riku hizo una mueca antes de responder.

—Me he dado cuenta, Sora. La pregunta ahora es dónde está, y cómo haremos para seguirlo.

* * *

Lea cayó al suelo, aterrizando en sus manos y rodillas a apenas unos centimetros de caer de frente. Miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad que se arremolinaba.

—¡¿Roxas?! ¡¿Roxas, dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás aquí?!

Un destello de luz estalló a través de la oscuridad, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos ante el resplandor cegador. Vio algo aparecer a unos pocos metros de él. En cuanto la luz disminuyó, corrió hacia el cofre recién aparecido. Con un floreo, golpeó la parte superior con su Llave Espada para abrirlo. Dentro encontró una venda.

« _¿Una venda?_ ».

Fue a tomarla, y en el momento exacto en el que su mano la tocó, se sintió desvanecer.

 _Lea observó atentamente a su propio incorpóreo de pie junto a Roxas._

 _Axel se rascaba la cabeza en lo que se dirigía al nuevo miembro de la Organización._

— _Ya lo has oído. Desde hoy, soy tu niñera. —Soltó una risa extraña, tratando de llenar el silencio creado por la carencia de respuesta de Roxas._

 _ **No se puede decir que hablase demasiado.**_

— _¿Lo captas, Roxas?_

 _Roxas respondió mirando al suelo._

—… _Sí._

 _Axel se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa._

— _¿Y yo, cómo me llamo, eh?_

 _Roxas lo miró con timidez y respondió:_

— _Axel…_

 _La escena de pronto se desvaneció ante él. De pronto, Lea se encontraba en Villa Crepúsculo, tratando de guiar a Roxas durante su primera misión. Axel declaró:_

— _Bueno, ya hemos hablado bastante. Manos a la obra, ¿eh?_

 _Llegaron a su objetivo: el cofre. Axel observó cómo Roxas se quedó mirándolo sin más._

« _¿Pero lo va a abrir o qué?_ ».

— _¿A qué estás esperando?_

 _Roxas lo miró, con esa expresión confusa e inocente._

— _La misión era encontrar el cofre. ¿Hemos terminado ya?_

 _Axel sonrió antes de responder._

— _Un consejo sobre los cofres. Lo interesante es el interior._

 _Roxas miró._

— _¿Entonces lo abro?_

 **Es demasiado adorable.**

Lea los siguió mientras seguían por el camino. En un momento dado, Axel decidió asegurarse de que Roxas había entendido su primera misión.

—Bravo. ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Le pillas el truco a esto de las misiones?

 **Es muy serio. Me hace querer molestarlo… Echo de menos eso.**

 _Roxas respondió en voz baja:_

—… _Sí._

— _No te oigo._

 _Roxas suspiró._

— _Digo… —Hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirarlo. Sonrió—. Que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos vendados._

 **¡Vaya con Roxy!**

 _Axel se echó a reír antes de decir:_

— _No sé si quiero quiero quedarme a solas con un zombi con los ojos vendados._

 _Axel se quedó inmóvil al escuchar a Roxas reír por primera vez._

 **Extraño mucho ese sonido… Roxas… Daría cualquier cosa por oírte reír de nuevo…**

—Está bien, sabiondo. Buen trabajo.

* * *

Lea se encontró a sí mismo de pie en mitad de la oscuridad una vez más. Miró sus manos y encontró la venda todavía allí.

« _Roxas… ¿Es este tu recuerdo de tu primera misión? ¿La primera risa que compartimos?_ ».

Cayó de rodillas, apoyándolo contra su pecho. Al oír el crujido de su capa, Sora y Riku se volvieron de pronto al ver que Lea estaba de vuelta.

Sora corrió hacia él y vio a Lea acunando la venda entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso Axel?

Riku lo observó, notando cómo Lea miraba el objeto casi con devoción.

—¿Una venda? —Lea continuó manteniéndolo contra su pecho, respondiendo en voz baja:

—Este es el primer recuerdo real de Roxas. Representa nuestra primera misión juntos, nuestra primera broma y nuestra primera risa. El momento en el que nuestra conexión se creó por primera vez.

Riku frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba:

—¿Y lo encontraste en ese Portal de oscuridad?

Lea se levantó, todavía con la venda apretada contra él.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Riku sacudió la cabeza.

—Simplemente… me pareció demasiado fácil. Has encontrado un pedazo de él, su primer recuerdo.

Sora se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto su Llave Espada en la mano. Ésta se alzó, apuntando hacia la venda. De pronto, un resplandor los rodeó, y sintieron un tirón que los arrastró.

De un momento a otro, se encontraban en un castillo.

—¡Conozco este lugar! —gritó Sora, saltando encantado—. ¡Estamos en el castillo de la Bestia!

Lea miró a su alrededor, y en un momento pudo ver a alguien con el uniforme de la Organización subir rápidamente la escalera.

« _¡¿Roxas?!_ ».

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió tras la figura, guardando la venda en el bolsillo.

« _Roxas, por favor, tienes que ser tú esta vez_ ».

* * *

 **N/A (autora):** **¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Repasad, y compartid conmigo lo que pensáis!**

 **N/T (traductora):** **Lo mismo digo ;) Y recordad. No se necesita un día AkuRoku para subir un fic sobre la pareja ;) ;)**


End file.
